The Strange Girl With the WristWatch, story 3
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hey guys! I gotta say im very much inspired by aXissFF's story and my friend auroraminamino's Athena stories to create this cross over story. We'll see how it goes guys, this story will be seperated in three different crossovers. And this is my last one of three, penguin fans you'll see a little more of our four penguin friends. Enjoy :)


Ichigo and Ishida are doing some errands for Mr. Urahara today in the shop today while they are out in the Soul Society today. When all of a sudden a girl in a bathing suit falls on Ishida on accident and a backpack hits Ichigo in the head.

"What the hell?! Huh?" says Ichigo, looking at the strange girl on top of Ishida.

"Ow ow ow. S-sorry. So sorry. " says the girl, she gets off of Ishida and helps him up.

"Watch where you're going-" starts Ishida

"Shut up, Ishida. She's just a kid. Can't you see that? I'd also like to see you control where your going when you're falling fifty feet in the air." says Ichigo

"That's all you got to say?! She hit you with a backpack and she's in a bathing suit! " says Ishida

"Hot concrete! Hot concrete! Aw man! I should've grabbed my flip flops before leaving! Ow! " says the girl bouncing around

"And she's probably out of it herself, she's not even wearing shoes! " says Ichigo

Suddenly the girl screams pointing at a monster like thing in the air.

"M-monster! Monster!" says the girl

Ichigo and Ishida turn around to see a big hollow in front of them.

"You can see that thing?!" they say in unison

"See it?! How can you miss it?!" says the girl

"Stay right here. " orders Ichigo

"Three tasty souls. I see a lucky little girl, a soul reaper soul, and a Quincy soul! It is my lucky day" says the hollow

"You don't have to tell me twice! Just don't let it eat me! It wants to take all our souls!" says the girl cowering in fear

Ichigo and Ishida are in shock that this stranger can understand him as well. Ishida gets out his Quincy bow and arrows, and Ichigo gets out Kon. He swallows Kon's soul candy and gets out Zangetsu.

"Kon! Stay with the girl and protect her!" says Ichigo, joining the battle.

"Right! Wait, what girl?" says Kon, he turns around and sees the strange girl he comes over and scoops her up. "Don't worry miss, I'll protect you"

"I don't really have a choice right now. " says the girl, burying into the guys chest.

Kon thinking about how lucky he is: "aw man, a cute girl like her looking at me as a hero! This is my lucky day"

"Kon! Get the girl inside!" says Ichigo

Kon sticks his tongue out at Ichigo and brings the girl inside of the shop making sure to stay away from the glass windows.

"Don't worry you'll be safe, nothing bad will happen to you. " proclaims a confident Kon

"I'm trusting you! Can I ask you a question?!" asks the girl

"Sure" says Kon

"What is that thing?!" asks the girl

"What thing?" asks Kon

"The monster the Orange haired boy and and black haired boy is fighting?" asks the girl

"You mean you can see it?" asks Kon

"Y-yeah" says the girl

"No way, she can see it but how? We know every soul reaper in the soul society and Ishida is the only Quincy left. Maybe she's like Chad and Orihime?" thinks Kon

The girl clings to Kon, terrified asking if he can protect her from that thing.

"It's a hollow, it is a bad soul that eats other souls. It won't come anywhere near you, I'll

protect you." says Kon

"That sounded really cool, Kon! This cute girl will be very greatful. So what if she's like Chad and Orihime. She's terrified and needs help! I'll be the one to help her even if stupid Ichigo kicks her to the curb." thinks Kon

"Thank you so much. Your really sweet." says the girl

"Hmm. It's no problem, no problem at all. It's all in a day's work little girl." says Kon

"I'm not a little girl, I just look it. " says the girl

"Oh really? How old are you?" says Kon

"19" says the girl

"Score! But wait... Ichigo's 15, so they both are kids. But legally at 19 she can date anyone she wants. Woohoo! " thinks Kon

"So you're not a child at all?" says Kon

"No, actually i'm still a teenager, depending on who you ask. Why? " asks the girl

"Just wondering. So you're still in high school,

Huh?" says Kon

"No. I graduated." says the girl

"Congratulations. So Uh..you must have a boyfriend now. Right?" asks Kon

"No. Not really looking either." says the girl

"Oh." says Kon

The girl curls up holding onto Kon while the fight carries on outside. Soon the fights over and the boys come in. Ichigo carrying in the girls backpack.

"Hey! Can you see me, kid?" asks Ichigo

The girl blinks and looks at Ichigo letting go of Kon.

"Yeah. You're the Orange haired boy who protected me like the ghost in your body was. " says the girl, she looks at Ichigo.

"Ichigo! But as a kid...he's 26now. (Give or take a few years I'm going by when the show aired first in 2006, and where I left off he was 17. So in reality he's that age now.) kowalski's watch is really something. But why didn't I recognize the monster as a hollow?" thinks the girl

"Not a ghost. But I'm guessing you can see ghost too." says Ichigo

"See em? I'm friends with him." says the girl

"He's a soul candy. A friend of ours, his name is Kon. I'm going to get into my own body. " says Ichigo, handing Ishada the backpack but like Ichigo, Ishida has problems holding it.  
Ichigo rolls his eyes and gets back into his body, catching Kon. He puts Kon in his own body, the girl stands up and kicks Kon hard as he tries to jump into the girls chest, with a smile.

"How did you know Kon was going to do that?" asks Ichigo

"If I told you. You wouldn't believe me." says the girl

Ichigo grabs the backpack and moves it around a bit.

"Well you're not going to get this until you start talking so I suggest you start talking." says Ichigo

"I'm not from here and in the future we're going to be really good friends. All of us, actually. I'm from the future and my name is Britt. You call me kid for a long time though mainly to get me riled up. And you told me something once that only you'd understand. I didn't even get it." I say

"And what exactly did future me say?" asks Ichigo, curious about if the kid in front of him is telling the truth.

"15 on the door and on our clothes. " I say

"Okay. I believe you. A total stranger wouldn't know that unless they've been to my house. Alright, Britt. What's your story?" asks Ichigo

"A number is the message? How does that make sense?" Ishida asks

"You said that too. Your message from you is: keep your sewing supplies stocked oh and on June 1st talk to the landlord on rent" I say

"Only you would remind yourself about your to do list" says Ichigo, annoyed

"True. Okay, I believe you too." says Ishida

I smile and tell my story for the third time, happy that they believe me. But telling it three times isn't enough, I have to repeat myself over and over again to my friends who aren't my friends yet. The messages make sense now. They knew what was going to happen, and kept it secret for my own benefit. No wonder we clicked so quickly, they were already friends with me to begin with. Soi Fan needed a little more convincing like Head Captain but when I used moves that only they could teach me, they believed my story right away. After that back to the human world I went wrapped in a towel. I am still in my bathing suit and no shoes. I do slip on my uncle's tee on though, a black tee with a bulldog biting a chain. He loaned it to me at one time, it was just yet to be returned.

"We can't just abandon her." says Yoruichi

"No we can't, I would hate to do that. She's just a kid and she's officially our responsibility." says Urahara

"She can stay with me. I don't mind, I even have some old school uniforms she could borrow. She can go to school with us. " says Orihime

"She's already been through, she goes later on in the future." says Chad

"We can whip the memories of everyone. Just like what soul society did with me. We already of clearance to do so" says Rukia

"True. Alright, starting tom until she returns home she will go to school with the rest of your children. Then come here, I want to see how much this Skipper has taught her. " says Urahara

The gang agrees, Orihime grabs my hands happily and helps me up.

"We're going to have so much fun." she says happily

"Orihime, you might want to get her some clothes first. She can't go around town barefooted and in a bathing suit and a guy's tee shirt." says Yoruichi

I look down and blush, that's not a lot of clothes.

"Oh yeah. Come on, Britt we can go to the mall and get you some clothes and shoes." says Orihime

"I have a couple pair of shoes they just don't really go with a bathing suit and my uncles tee. " I say, slipping on my black chucks  
"Not many people have those shoes. You need shoes that will help you blend in. It's fine." says Ichigo

"O-okay " I say

I follow Orihime to the mall to grab some clothes to wear and blend in when I'm not in the uniform even a pair just for school. I find some blue jeans and some plain Jane tops, well plain Jane to me.

"Maybe, Uryuu could fix those up to your taste. " says Orihime

"Maybe" I say, with a smile

We buy some clothes and go to Ishida to fix up my shirts for me. He takes them and fixes them to my taste i smile and hug him.

"Thank you, Ishida!" I say

He jumps but hugs back shyly.

"No problem" says Ishida, "I'll see you in school."

"Okay" I say

Orihime practically drags me to her house where Tatsuki is waiting for her, Orihime introduces me as her new friend, she doesn't really say much about what I am. All she really says is that Orihime found me and I was barefooted with no where to crash so let me stay with her.

"Another stray Huh? I don't mean anything by it just wondering" says Tatsuki

"Yeah. another stray" I say with a smile

"Well a friend of Orihime is a friend of mine. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tatsuki" says Tatsuki

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Britt" I say

Tatsuki smiles as do I, soon dinner is served. I eat it happily making myself well at home. Tatsuki doesn't question it, Orihime never wants a guest to feel unwelcome. For the next three weeks I do exactly as Urahaha said to do. I also make new/ old friends which I care deeply for. Sadly, it's time to go home. I say bye to my friends and leave landing in Rogers arms.

"Thanks for the save buddy." I say

"No problem, Britt." he says with a smile, setting me down on my feet.

Team Skipper comes over to Rogers' home to see what the commotion is about.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" asks Skipper

"Did my invention work?" asks Kowalski

"Are you alright?" asks Private

"I'm fine, yes, and different time periods in Japan. " I reply

"You have a lot of explaining to do, starting with why you're in a high school uniform." says Skipper

"Aye, aye sir. Right away. It's so good to be back " I say with a smile

The end


End file.
